1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to cellular base stations and, more particularly, to cascading baseband processors.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous cellular base stations exist, which use the same radio access technology (RAT), such as 3G, time-division spatial code-division multiple access (TD-SCDMA), high-speed packet access (HSPA), dual-carrier HSPA (DC-HSPA), LTE, etc. These base stations can have different capacities to accommodate a different number of simultaneous users, different bandwidth (BW), different numbers of transmit (TX) antennas, different numbers of receive (RX) antennas, etc. As cellular technology becomes more ubiquitous, cellular operators are planning and deploying networks with a wide of range of base stations which are of different sizes and capabilities.